


I'm your boy.

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme!Abaddon, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon is disappointed in the Righteous Man.</p>
<p>Inspired by the season 9 promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your boy.

She had heard of the righteous man. Angels sang of him and demons buzzed excitedly under her command. She knew the tragic love story of two brothers and an Angel. Fury laced through her veins when she first met them. The righteous man, heartbroken over the angel, a shadow of his potential.

Dean Winchester was unlike any other promised one. The boy king stood strong, defiant of her plans yet this one kneeled at her feet. Pretty green eyes glazed with lust, his heart sang for the fallen angel but his body wanted her.

Her hands have a hold in his hair blond strands tickle her palm. She watches his lips as he talks, those ruby red lips spilling words which curling around her ears. He scowls at her as she yanks him up. She smashes their lips together, not caring that he groans under her, angle difficult, his hands tied behind his back, she jerks him closer, teeth clacking together as he desperately chases her tongue, he moans brokenly into her mouth. His heart pounding in his chest, a war between want and right.

She feels his cock strain against her. He ruts up for friction, she yanks his head back to smirk at him, scratching her blood red nails down his freckled cheeks. She pulls him in for a bruising kiss which leaves the righteous breathless.

‘Pretty boy, we are going to have so much fun.’

She throws him on the ground; his elbows connect with the unforgiving concrete. He hisses in pain, cock tenting his jeans, his heavy jacket hanging off his shoulders. He struggles against her hold. Distorted grace holding him in place. A beautiful mockery on the grace swirling around inside of him. It calls to her, pulling her in, trying to escape it human shell. It connected with her withered soul, sulking away into warm confines of his chest. He gasps as divine power sparks the air around him.

She taps his leg, kicking the bowed bones around with pointed heels. She slides off her borrowed jacket, flinging it across the room like a human body, a ragdoll of emotions. Demon hosts lay littered around the edge of the room, her throne unprotected and bloody.

She settles in his lap, sitting on his torso, restricting is lungs. Her pussy soaks his shirt. Lace panties soaked with her juice, she slides the strap down of her dress, letting her breast fall from the cheap material. Borrowed of course, just like her body and the man underneath her. Her nipple hardens as she runs her stolen fingers over the pierced nub. The irony of a winged bar doesn’t escape her notice, delicious pain races through her as she pinches the nipple.

He watches her as she touches herself. Hand sliding into her panties, heels click against the cold floor as she shifts, pussy grinding into her palm. The first touch to her clit zips through her like a bullet, lighting up every nerve. She circles her clit as Dean watches her hand; he licks his lips, his own arousal evident in his moans and gasps as she silently fucks herself.

She crushes their lips together once more, his hands still bound behind his back. She bites, drawing blood. She laps at the strawberry life running over his cock-sucking lips. He flushes red as she reaches behind herself to grab at his cock, grip tight, verging on painful. He whines against her lips, noses bumping, misplaced touch of affection as he nuzzles his nose against hers.

She sweeps her tongue along his teeth, claiming him, marking him. She shoves him down to the ground. His cock hard and leaking again the unforgiving denim. She shuffles down his body, resting over his erection, breast still in her hand.

‘A pretty boy like you must know how to please a girl.’ She grinds down onto him, rubbing her pussy over his tented pants; he throws his head back exposing his ivory neck, freckles splattered over his unmarked skin. She thrusts her hand down, grabbing his hair, jerking him up to stare into those pretty green orbs. She watches him nod against her hold, mouth slack, pupil dilated.

‘Please.’ He whimpers. Her wet fingers trace over his lips, he chases her taste with his tongue, gasping as he gets his first tastes of her. She shoves her fingers through his lips, his tongue laps at them.

‘Show me how you suck his cock, what you do for that angel of yours and I might think about letting you taste my cunt.’ His eyes flash a dangerous green, a warning to her. Interesting, the angel is something he doesn’t want to talk about. He sucks her fingers down, sloppy and lacking in technique, he moans around her digits like she is the best thing he has ever eaten, he swirls his tongue around her knuckles, wrapping his lips tight around the base, His tongue teases her finger tips, swallowing around her, lapping up every drop of her arousal.

‘You want to taste the rest, my righteous man.’

‘Yes, yes, yea…’ He begs again, reduced to only one-syllable words.  He watches as she stands. Her longs legs and milky skin glimmer in the sunlight, her curls bounce as she holds up her skirt, sliding her panties teasingly over her hairless pussy. The red lace is soaked through, her panties fall next to the demon knife.

She teases him, fingers running over his lips, soaked from his spit and her juices. He watches her through hooded eyes, pupils dilated as she flicks her swollen nub.  He whines deep in his throat, mouth suckling at air.

‘What’s wrong little boy, want to suckle?’ she asks, he releases her other breast from the cheap dress, it pools at her waist, straps tickling his chest.

He nods, tongue tracing his lips. She settles on his waist, cock nudging against her thigh, he latches onto her nipple, sucking it into his warm waiting mouth. He is soft, tongue lapping gently over the bar; he cups the bud with his tongue, grazing her with his teeth. She grinds against him, giving him what he desperately needs. He moans brokenly as he struggles against his bonds, he bits. She’s taken by surprise as he ruts up into her, jeans wet with her arousal and his precome. She gasps, hands tangling in his hair, yanking his face away from her chest.

She tuts, baring his neck for her to see. ‘You are a naughty boy, Dean.’ She rolls her hips over his, wave upon wave of forbidden pleasure. ‘Here I was thinking you were good, I guess you can never trust a boy with a pretty face when it comes to the apple.’ She smirks at him, lips curling in a predatory smile; she runs her free hand over his Adam’s apple, pressing down, making him gulp out an apology.

She stands, heels clacking against the marble tiles. He lays debouched, pupils swallowed by black, bleeding red over his chin. Snapping her fingers, she unbinds his arms from under his back, snapping them over his head, ignoring the groan as his tired bones pop. She bounds his with wet lace. Red like blood, against his pale virgin skin.   

She sits on his face, dress fallen away from her skin. Knees pinning his  biceps, keeping him pressed into the ground. He crooks an eyebrow at her as she grinds her cunt down onto his closed lips. She feels a tentative lap against her lips, followed by another.

‘Come on boy. I know you can do better than that.’ She trusts her hips forward, his nose bumping her clit. He drags his tongue over her lips, tasting her properly for the first time; he hums low in his throat, chest rumbling under her ass.

He flicks his tongue into her bare lips. He teases her, tortuously slow drag through her open lips, placing tiny kisses in her skin. He flicks over her clit before sucking it into his mouth, he groans around her. Lapping at the juice dribbling down her lips, his stubble rubs against her bare thighs. Burning her as he eats her as if he is starving.

He circles her entrance, fucking his tongue into her cunt, rough and sharp; he curls his tongue inside her, flicking the tip over her g-spot. She whines for the first time, cherry lips parting as Dean runs his tongue over her entrance. Mouth sealed over her pussy.

He flatten his tongue against her, she rides his tongue. She grabs her breast, grazing her nipple with sharp nails. She bends backwards, forcing her clit against tighter against her tongue, he groans around her as she palms over his cock, letting him grind against her palm, she feels his cock jerk under heavy material as she pumps his leaking prick. His tongue fucks into her, curled appendage jolting inside of her as her touches him with icy palms. His stubble rubs over her cunt, short hairs brushing over her sensitive clit. 

‘Come.’ She demands, hand heavy over his cock. He comes on command, tongue jolting inside her. His hips buck, eyes rolling back into his skull. He comes in his pants like a horny teenager. She smirks at him as he moans, long and loud; his voice vibrates through her cunt, the taste of her on his lips as he cries out for the fallen angel.

His chest heaves, breath tickling her cunt as he struggles to calm his racing heart. She gives him but a second before forcing her hands into his hair, tangling her fingers into his sun kissed strands and burying his face into her pussy.

He sucks her erect clit into his mouth, moaning around her. He grazes his teeth over sensitive flesh, memorising the taste of her on his tongue. Her legs shake around his face, her free hand tugging her nipple, rolling it in between painted nails. She feels her orgasm scream through her, his lips mouthing over her clit as he hums around her. She comes in waves; they build as she writhes on his tongue, breath caught in her throat. She shatters as her climax rips through her, hips grinding into his face, nose bumping against her pubic bone. He licks her through her orgasm, lapping over her lips, desperate for one last taste. She shivers through, pushing his head away.

She pats his face, leaning down to force their lips together, breaking the delicate seal over his cut. She leaves his bound and bleeding on the floor as she exits her room, naked except for her heels.


End file.
